Wake Up
OA: EDEN Writer: kestreIs wake up Cause we've been driving so long I can't remember how we got here Or how we survived so long Crowpaw tentatively padded forward into the dark training clearing. Despite his attempt to be quiet, three heads turned and five eyes stared as he slinked over, his head lowered. His paw bumped a bone buried under the pine needles, making him wince, but he continued on as if it didn't happen and shakily sat next to the one-eyed cat, Falconclaw, who had already lost interest. "It's about time." a ragged-furred she-cat mused, narrowing her eyes at the young apprentice. He knew that this was Mapletuft, a fierce, loyal warrior of ThunderClan. Crowpaw nodded, swallowing nervously. "S-sorry for making you wait." he said in a hushed voice. "Members of the Council shouldn't waste other cats' time." Mapletuft growled, her claws flexing. Falconclaw raised their tail to calm the molly. "That's enough, Mapletuft." they warned her. "He's just an apprentice, and the youngest Council member. This is his first meeting." They smiled gently as if they were only telling a kit not to fight with its siblings. Mapletuft snorted. "Don't remind me, Falconclaw. And don't tell me what's enough! You're younger than I am." "Mapletuft." The oldest, a skinny tom with pale tabby fur, blinked at the tortoiseshell with cloudy amber eyes. Crowpaw shuffled his paws nervously, recognizing the elderly tom as Moleface. He'd been quite the warrior back in his day, but now looked more like an elder among the much younger warriors. "Falconclaw is right. We all know you take your job seriously, but please, lighten up." Moleface meowed politely. "But Moleface--" "Mapletuft." Now there was an edge to the old warrior's voice, and Mapletuft looked at her paws and said nothing more. "Hm." Falconclaw's whiskers twitched, and Moleface looked at the one-eyed feline curiously. However, Falconclaw said nothing; they only rolled a small, thin bone around with a paw. Crowpaw drew in a shaky breath. The group was silent, save for Falconclaw's soft humming as they focused on snapping the bone they'd found. What was the group waiting for? Crowpaw's unease grew as time passed far too slowly. Moleface's raspy voice broke the silence. "Mapletuft, ThunderClan." "Here." Mapletuft said flatly. "Falconclaw, WindClan." "Mm." "Crowpaw, RiverClan." "Um, h-here!" "Me, ShadowClan." Moleface sighed. "Where is SkyClan's cat?" he asked impatiently, his eyes flashing. Crowpaw felt fear run through him at the old tom's question. He'd asked it like he expected the gathered cats to know the answer, and if they didn't then he'd kill them. The little tom pressed against Falconclaw, seeking comfort from them. He didn't even know the warrior, but he felt like he could trust them. The tabby glanced at them and moved away, flicking their ears. Crowpaw curled his tail around his paws. Moleface's thin tail lashed. "Where is Owlscreech?" he demanded, making Crowpaw flinch. Even Mapletuft faltered a bit, her eyes widening for a split second. He saw her tremble, her confidence obviously wavering in front of the angered elder. Falconclaw swallowed nervously. Moleface was dangerous. If this old cat's raised voice caused two honored warriors to falter, then he was dangerous. Crowpaw wished he hadn't left home. "Fine. We'll start without him." Moleface growled after a few seconds. "This will not be accepted next time. From him, or from any of you." I'm tryna run from our pride Till you set fire to my atmosphere "Crowpaw!" The thin tom flinched at the sharp cry. His mother, a dark tabby named Poppynose, rushed to his side, a frightened look in her eyes. "Where on earth were you!?" Her voice was choked, like she was about to cry. "I was so worried about you!" To the side, two others stood awkwardly. The young warrior, Hawkshade, shuffled their paws. Poppynose's apprentice, Mousepaw, stared down at the grass, his torn ears flicking nervously. Crowpaw tried to sound reassuring as he meowed, "I'm fine, I-I couldn't sleep so... I went out for a walk." "Why!? It's too dangerous to go on walks at night!" Poppynose cried. Hawkshade cleared their throat and said, "I, uh, think we should... get going. We found who we were looking for, so..." Poppynose hesitated before nodding. "Right... right." She licked Crowpaw's forehead before starting back to camp, followed by the other three. Hawkshade padded beside her, saying something. Mousepaw fell into step beside Crowpaw, whispering, "I didn't tell anyone where you were." And I remember how I spent the 23rd Feeling six feet under When I'm 30,000 feet in the air Chasing that sundown So far east I'm westbound Feeling like the edge of this world is near But you'll feel better when you wake up Swear to God, I'll make up Everything and more when I get back someday This is more than just a phase, love Shooting stars all break up And even though it seems like half the world away Things will be better in America Heard the streets are gold there Maybe I could fly you out this place someday Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocain Screaming through your airways Looking back I almost thought I heard you say Stay, you're not gonna leave me This place is right where you need to be And why your words gotta mean so much to them And they mean nothing to me So stay, you're not what you're hearing Cause I've been watching you changing And who said you're one in a million Anyway? Cause you see only what you want to Your tunnel vision haunts you And you can't see what's wrong When you keep sleeping through the PM Eyes wide open when you're dreaming You’re sleepwalking, just keep talking And maybe you can talk your way out of this deep end No B plan in your system Just tell me what you're thinking I'm scared that you might fall But you're not But you're not And you'll feel better when you wake up Taking off your makeup Sun always seems to wash our fears away And it's always shining somewhere I just gotta get there And even though it seems like half the world away Things are better in America Heard the streets are gold there Maybe I could fly you out this place someday Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocain Screaming through your airways Looking back I almost thought I heard you say Stay, you're not gonna leave me This place is right where you need to be And why your words gotta mean so much to them? When they mean nothing to me So stay, you're not what you're hearing Cause I've been watching you changing And who said you're one in a million You’re so much better than that You’re so much better than that You’re so much better than that Stay, you're not what you're hearing Cause I've been watching you changing And who said you're one in a million anyway? And you'll feel better when you wake up Swear to God I'll make up Everything or more when I get back someday Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocain Screaming through your airways Looking back I almost thought I heard you say You're so much better than that Category:KestreI's stuff Category:Songfics